


Loose Wrists

by vicktick



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Humor, M/M, a gift exchange fic, honestly I don't know how to tag this, this is my first fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicktick/pseuds/vicktick
Summary: prompt: First words-soulmate au! Most people got their soulmate’s first words on what is considered “romantic” places- above their heart, on their wrist, across their chest, etc. As Peter’s luck would have it, he has a tramp stamp that says “Dayum, dat ass!”a small exchange on the spideypool server between a few of us.





	Loose Wrists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WishMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishMage/gifts), [Cheermione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheermione/gifts).



> well i guess we are doing this. this is my first time writing spideypool. it's actually my first time writing ANY fic. this is for Cheermione and WishMagick in the spideypool discord server! i super hope you enjoy it! despite the anxiety while writing it, i had fun with it!

Peter stood on top of a building in the middle of Queens and watched the going on’s of the street below. This was one of his favorite things about being Spiderman; that he could just observe his city from afar like this. He had always taken his responsibility for the city and his powers seriously and just standing and watching always gave him time to reflect on that and give him a sense of purpose.

The other great thing about taking the time to monitor the activity below was it provided a distraction as well. He had been getting more frustrated lately about his soulmark and its vulgarity. He had had it since birth and no matter how much Aunt May had reinforced that he shouldn’t be ashamed of the what his soulmarks words were, that his soulmate would be perfect for him and it should be something to be proud of, he was still having issues coming to terms with it.

It didn’t help that he had MJ pressuring him to tell him where and what his mark was. Peter knew she was just trying to be supportive and most people were pretty forthcoming when it came to the marks. And when he had refused to tell her with a not so subtle blush coloring his cheeks, her curiosity grew more than he liked. She was a force to be reckoned with on a good day and wasn’t in the mood to deal with this topic and her persistence.

It wasn’t enough that Peter’s soulmark was a literal tramp stamp. Not only was it in one of the most infuriating spots, but it just had to say something equally as ridiculous. And he just knew if he told MJ, he would never hear the end of it. What happened to having romantic soulmarks on the wrists or over the heart? Well, at least this soulmark was unique and if he ever did meet his soulmate, he would instantly know. It could be worse. He could have an obscure word or phrase like MJ did.

And it wasn’t like he was depressed over not having met his soulmate yet anyways! He had so many other things in his life to worry about and deal with right now. He had his classes to worry about, because let’s face it, he didn’t want to be selling photos of himself to someone who hated his for the rest of his life if he could help it. Speaking of Jameson, he was getting even more pushy about getting photos. Something about needing to be able to paint that spider menace in an even worse light. Then there was trying to maintain his other friendships, an endeavor that never became easier due to the massive secret Peter was always hiding.

Which was what brought him here, to this building, where he stood watching life continue around him while he staked out this warehouse.

Peter had been working on this case for a few months now, trying to bust this gang of drug dealers. He was quite proud of himself that he was about to finish the job. All without the help of the Avengers too. Despite wanting to work mostly solo, he couldn’t help the desire of proving himself to the Avengers that wasn’t just good for muggings and small-scale robberies in Queens.

Peter watched the leader of the drug gang make his way past the window that he was watching through, “Well, no time like the present to get this show on the road.” Peter jumped and threw a web out to crash into the window he was just watching through.

“Hate to crash this party boys, but you guys looked like you were having so much fun, and I didn’t want to miss out on all the action,” Peter quipped as he made quick work of the guns that swung towards him with his webs. Peter was busy trying to web up the baddies in front of him when he felt his spidey senses alert him to danger behind him. With a grace that showed his experience, he avoided the baseball bat that was aiming for his head and webbed away up into the rafters when Peter heard something strange for the situation. Was that _whistling_? Peter could hear what sounded like singing coming from the other side of the doors in the large warehouse.

“Open my mouth, always offend ‘em, give me ten rules and I always bend them. Don’t worry though, fellas, I won’t be bending you guys. Imma dust ya, mop ya, wipe up the crew,” sang the new voice. Whoever it was sounded way too happy when in the middle of a fight with a drug ring. It was then when the door was kicked open and a man in a red suit similar to Peter’s burst in.

Peter held in a groan. He had heard about this particular man. The Avengers had had no problem giving him their two cents about Deadpool, warning him about his… eccentric personality. Peter had never had the pleasure of meeting him though. Watching him wave around two katanas, he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to anymore.

“Stay away from him,” Logan had told him simply when Peter had asked about Deadpool one day before walking away.

“He is crazy and unless you want to test your patience, just don’t go near him. He is an annoyance,” Tony had explained one day while they were working together on one of his web shooter, pointing a screwdriver at him.

“Deadpool is unpredictable and a maniac. He won’t hesitate to hurt you or those around him,” Natasha leveled him a stern look that he was sure was meant to get her point across, but Peter was nothing if not curious. He wouldn’t go looking for Deadpool, but he wasn’t sure he would go out of his way to avoid him either.

The Avengers were right about him being unpredictable though. Deadpool looked like he had no qualms about using those katanas to take care of the criminals around him.

Peter had to swing to avoid a bullet shot at him. It was at this moment that Deadpool must have noticed him because he pulled his katana out of one of his victims and turned to yell at Peter, “Dayum! Dat ass! Spidey! I have been trying meet you for months. Deadpool’s the name, slaying is the game.” Deadpool curtsied as if he was wearing a dress. Peter was sure that witnessing the grown man curtsy would have been hilarious to him under any other circumstances. As it were, Peter was just trying to not fall mid swing. He landed on the ground with a stumble and gaped at Deadpool instead. Deadpool must have thought that Peter was impressed with him for taking care of the rest of the drug gang because he was brushing nonexistent dirt off of his shoulder.

His soulmark was burning on his lower back as he stared at Deadpool. Of course, _of fucking course_ , those words would come out of Deadpool’s mouth. Of course, he would be his soulmate. Peter didn’t know whether he should laugh or scream. He knew it would have had to be someone who was a little out there to have those be the first words spoken to a stranger. But it had to be this person? This mercenary that the Avengers had warned him of?

“You know, most people would thank me for finishing their jobs for them. I know, I amaze myself to with my skills too, but no need to be shy around me, baby boy,” Deadpool grinned at him. Through his mask. How did he even emote through his mask like that?  
Peter opened his mouth to say something and then remember that they were soulmates and if he spoke, Deadpool would also know. He snapped his mouth shut and turned to leave. He needed to get out of here before things spiraled out of control more than they already had.

“Spidey! Where are you going? Why don’t you stick around, and we can get to know each other? Hah! Get it? Stick around,” Peter couldn’t get out of here fast enough and webbed his way though the window he came through when he heard a shout behind him, “Oh baby boy, hate to see you leave, but love to watch you go!”

 

* * *

 

Peter stood on top of a rooftop trying to calm himself down. He was trying his best to now freak out. It was overwhelming enough meeting his soulmate when he was prepared to never get the chance. What were the odds in a city as big as New York? And even more incredibly, they were both heroes! Well, one of them was at least. The verdict was out on Deadpool. Which brought him to his second point in his mini freak out. His soulmate was Deadpool!

He knew he shouldn’t judge him based on what the Avengers may have said about him, but it was kind of hard when he just watched him murder a bunch of people while singing nonsense. Peter ran his hand over his masked face sighing, “What am I going to do?”

“Well if it isn’t my favorite arachnid hero. I know that my sparkling personality is a bit much for some people, but you didn’t have to run away,” Peter spun around to see Deadpool pouting, “Aw, no, turn back around. I was enjoying the view. That ass is USDA certified lean. Or, hmm… Is there an equivalent for that in Canada? Eh… Either way, that’s an ass that I would just love to hit.”

Peter scowled at Deadpool, “Well, aren’t you just the romantic. Don’t you know that you’re supposed to take me out to dinner first?” Peter snapped his mouth shut so fast his teeth clicked together loudly. He could see Deadpool freeze in place.

“Interesting,” Deadpool grinned at Peter, “Never thought that this day would come. You know, I especially never thought that anyone would say these particular words to me. I don’t exactly give off the “romantic” vibe. I usually give off the “want to go back to my place for a one-night stand” kind of vibe. Speaking of, what do you say to going back to my place?” Deadpool was stalking towards Peter now.

Peter huffed a laugh out while backing up to the edge of the building, “What makes you think that I would want to do that? Nah, I think I’m good on that one. Thanks for the generous offer though.”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because we might be soulmates. Don’t worry, I’ll make it worth your while, Spidey. So how about that offer for dinner? I know a great taco place,” Deadpool winked lavishly at Peter. He blushed and was very thankful for his mask at that moment.

“Hah, you will have to do better than that, Deadpool. I’ll do dinner with you if you can catch me. Thanks for the help tonight!” Peter shot a web at a nearby building and made his escape. He knew this wouldn’t be the last time he would run into Deadpool. He found that that thought didn’t bother him as much as it should.

“Oh! So you do know who I am! You can call me Wade Wilson though! Wade Winston Wilson if you are feeling nasty!” Deadpool, _Wade_ , as he told Peter, called after him. Peter laughed to himself. MJ was going to have a field day with this news when he told her.


End file.
